Whipped
by toomuchfannotenoughgirl
Summary: Gray stood up shakily as he regained the ability to breath. "You -cough- are -cough- so whipped," he finished with a smirk. Natsu quickly turned to glare at the ice mage. A Nalu fanfic! Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in Fairy Tail. Which basically means everyone in the guild (with the exception of the slightly less crazy folks) were in a fight that was threatening to destroy the guild. Well that was until Erza put a stop to it, causing Lucy a release a sigh of relief. That sigh was soon wasted when Erza left.

As soon as said requip Mage left on a mission another brawl broke out by none other than a battle hungry fire dragon slayer and an upset ice Mage. The fight went on for a grand total of 5 minutes before a certain blonde decided she had had enough. "NATSUUUUU," she yelled causing the fire mage to immediately stop what he was doing (by holding onto Grays neck) and looking over.

"Yeah Luce?" He questioned, giving we her his undivided attention.

"Let's go on a mission. Now." She said as she stood up from her place at the bar.

"Okay." The famed salamander immediately agreed with the excitement of a puppy causing him to drop the suffocating ice wizard.

Gray stood up shakily as he regained the ability to breath. "You -cough- are -cough- so whipped," he finished with a smirk. Natsu quickly turned to glare at the ice mage.

"I'm what?" He shouted as he punched Gray in the face, only to be yelled at by Lucy to hurry the hell up or get left. So of course he yelled for Happy, who quickly declined saying something about fish and Carla and Wendy's mission. It wasn't important it just meant that Natsu could have all of Lucy's attention so he quickly ran after her.

Normally Natsu was against silence. It creeped him out and felt lonely with other people, but if he was with Lucy it was a different thing. With Lucy he didn't mind walking quietly with her or sitting in her room as she wrote. He actually kinda liked it because whenever they were quite he could look at her and she wouldn't even notice half the time. And he want sure why but he really liked looking at her. And he loved her scent. To him she smelled of everything good. She smelled warm like a sunny day but sweet like a flower. Some days she smelt a bit spicy like cinnamon and it was almost like he could smell his fire on her and he loved that for some reason.

"You're awfully quiet right now Natsu. Is there something wrong?" Lucy pulled him from his thoughts. And he didn't know why but for some reason he felt his cheeks heat up as he took in the little tilt of her head and wide concerned eyes.

"Uhh n-no. I-I'm fine." Why did he just stutter? That's something only weirdos like Lucy do. Suddenly a thought struck him. What if her weirdness rubbed off on him. "Oh no. Lucy I think I'm sick."

"What?! You just said you were fine! We aren't even near a train. What's wrong?"

"I think you gave me your weird ness." He announced, which resulted in his face being smashed into a tree by a Lucy kick and a screech of "I was worried about you!"

When they were finally back to walking (Natsu rubbing his sore cheek) Natsu thought of something and before he knew what he was doing he was asking Lucy about it.

"Hey Luce."

"Yeah Natsu," she looked up at him with a calm expression.

"What does whipped mean?" He asked innocently. As Lucy looked at him with wide eyes before she broke into a nervous smile.

"Haha what do you mean? Like when you whip a bad guy," she said hesitantly as she gestured to the whip on her hip.

"Well I don't think that's what Gray meant. It seemed like something only an asshole stripper would say," he pouted.

"Wait how did the conversation go?"

"Well we were fighting and then you called me and I stopped to talk to you and he was like you are so whipped." Natsu explained as the blonde covered her face with her hand in exasperation.

"Ugh stupid Gray," she murmured just loud enough that Natsu was able to make it out. "Well it kinda depends on how you take it if it's a good thing or a bad thing."

"Well what does it mean?" He said a bit more aggressively. It was really annoying him because it felt as if Gray had somehow insulted his relationship with Lucy and that just made him want to destroy everything.

"Calm down," Lucy sweat dropped, "it's usually referred to when a man is controlled by a woman. But usually the two are in a relationship."

"What the hell! I ain't controlled by nobody. And I ain't in a relationship! Who the hell was he saying could control me?"

"First Natsu it's am not not ain't and anybody not nobody. And I believe Gray was suggesting that I had you 'whipped'. Which is crazy because we aren't even dating and there is no way we would because we don't even like each other. Plus you don't listen to me most of the time." She said with a tick mark. Here she was for the last month trying to repress her feelings for the idiot (in a loving way) dragon slayer and right when she gets a decent control over them Gray had to say something like that.

"That's just dumb," Natsu said with his brow furrowed, "we like each other." He didn't know why but her words really hurt. They were best friends of course they liked each other how could she say that.

"No Natsu not in the friend way. Of course I like you like a friend we are best friends. I meant like boyfriend and girlfriend." Why did he have to be asking her these questions?

"Lucy. What how do you know if you like someone in that way?"

Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think and I'll update. I don't own fairytail clearly but I do own this story.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do I seriously have to explain this to you?" She mumbled as a sweat drop appeared on her forehead.

"Luuuuuucccccceeee," Natsu whined, causing said blonde to wince and prepare her explanation.

"Fine," she sighed, "you can tell if you like some one in that way by the way you feel around them." This just caused Natsu to stare at her with a look that said 'duh'. She sighed again. She was really hoping she could give the simplest explanation but he apparently wanted in depth. "Okay well when you're around a person you like you are usually happy, very happy, so happy you feel like nothing could wrong. But if you think about the possibility of them not liking you back it's the worst feeling you've ever felt. When you see them with other guys you feel jealous and the idea of them spending more time with others people makes you unreasonably angry because they should be with you the most. When you see them or if they touch you your heart will flutter or feel funny. You could stare at them for hours just taking in their expressions. When you see a look of happiness cross their face you want it to be because of you. When you see them laugh you want it to be because you made them happy. It's a very selfish feeling. But at the same time if they are hurt or sad all you want to do is fix it. You'll do anything to fix it, even if it hurts you. You want to spend every waking moment with them but at the same time you'd risk all of those moments to make them happy." Okay, so maybe she was sorta describing love and maybe she was talking from experience and maybe it was about the dense fire dragon slayer staring at her like she was a mix between a unicorn a fish and a dinosaur.

"Uh Luce. I think I have those feelings." Out of all the dumb things Lucy expected Natsu to say, that was not one of them. But thinking about it she really shouldn't be surprised. Of course he liked Lisanna. They had been close since she came back and they were childhood sweet hearts. Still the idea hurt.

Luckily for her they finally arrived at the train to take them to their job. There was no way Natsu would be talking about his new found feelings and he fought his motion sickness. But strangely enough he didn't seem to notice the looming train and he didn't complain as he usually would.

"Hey Luce, is there someone you like like that?" His **question** was innocent enough but it sent a heavy pang through her heart.

"Oh uh yeah I do," she said softly with a small smile. Natsu didn't like that smile and the way it didn't reach her eyes. She had to be upset about something. But before he could ask about they were taking their seats on the train. He says by the window with her right next to him. Which he found perfect because as soon as his motion sickness kicked in he planned on laying his head down in her lap and letting her play with his hair.

"Uuggghh," he groaned as the train lurched into motion and immediately his head flopped into her lap. Lucy sighed and wove her fingers into his messy pink locks. At least this kept her from having to talk about it.

Comment for an update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews :) here's the next chapter**

Finally, after six near puke experiences and a lot of groans and petting they arrived at the town of their job. Once he thought about it Natsu realized he didn't know what town they were in. Or who they were helping. Or even what the job was.

"Hey Lucy what are we even doing?" He asked as they climbed out of the train.

"We are helping move some valuables. We are their protection." She said as she maneuvered through the crowd.

"Cool," Natsu nodded as he followed. After Lucy's speech about liking someone he couldn't stop thinking about it. He now realized his feelings but he was still confused on the whipped thing. But he'd have to ask Lucy about that later because they had just arrived at the job sight.

Suddenly a dude was standing in front of the two (couple). A dude Natsu didn't like for some reason. He wasn't sure if it was his dumb neat brown hair or his stupid eyes that looked like the sky or the way he was just an inch taller than Natsu or the fact that he had muscle (but not as much as him) or the way he smiled at Lucy. Actually it was probably the way the stupid guy introduced himself. He was all 'Miss Heartfilia, it's an honor to meet you in person blah blah blah' for christs sake he was standing right there. Have some decency. So Natsu did what anyone would do and cleared his throat in the most obnoxious way possible.

"Oh I'm sorry, Mr. Natsu Dragneel. It's great to see such a strong and," the man glanced over at Lucy "lovely, pair to take on our mission." Natsu couldn't help but notice that when the guy looked at Lucy pink would start to tint her cheeks. He couldn't help but let a small growl escape. Lucy shot him a look that screamed 'don't growl at the guy I'm trying to make a good impression on'. He just rolled his eyes. Then the man started talking again.

"I am Adam your employer. We require your assistance to move a crate of valuables, unfortunately you can't know what they are, from here to the top of that," he pointed to a mountain that was very very far away, "mountain. Unfortunately this cargo is not permitted on trains and it's very delicate so it must transported carefully. You have a week to get it there so no need to rush and we will provide you with supplies, camping gear, food, water, everything. any questions?" His cool blue eyes, the reminded Natsu of the stupid ice mage, looked at them expectantly.

"Just one," Lucy said with a small frown, "we weren't aware that this was a week long mission so neither of us brought supplies."

"Hmm well don't worry we can give you some money to allow you to go purchase everything. It is the up most importance that it gets to the location safely so we will insure that it's transportation is safe. Now follow me and we'll go to the store to by everything you need. It won't even come out of your pay." The pair obediently followed behind. As surprising as it was to her that it was a week long mission she was pretty glad she was a getting a free shopping trip out of this one.

When they arrived to the huge has-everything-you-could-ever-need store it took them 2 hours to get everything they needed. With a kiss on Lucy's hand from Adam, a kiss that nearly caused the dragon slayer to burst into flames, the two best friends were off with their packs to transport the mystery item.

The mystery item was in a cart that could be transformed and either have wheels or handles to make it easier on the two mages. Currently they were walking with Lucy pushing the cart and Natsu a few steps behind her. Natsu was enjoying the view from behind and Lucy walked in front humming and swaying her hips slightly. Not like he was a pervert or anything he just liked seeing her so happy, yeah that was it. They walked like that for a while before Natsu thought about something he needed to ask Lucy.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu started as he caught up to the blonde, "I was just wondering. Who do you like in the way we talked about earlier?"

The blonde just stared back. How was she supposed to answer that. She was over here with a huge crush on the idiot while she was confident that he liked Lisanna. She decided to go with a classic. "I'm not telling you Natsu."

"But whyyyyyyy," he whined, "We're best friends aren't we." He gave her huge puppy dog eyes.

"Yes Natsu and I tell you most things but this is really private and he doesn't like me back so it doesn't matter anyways," she turned her head to the side in an attempt to hide her blush.

"Oh, well maybe if you told me who it was I could knock some sense into him." Natsu said with a determined nod.

Lucy couldn't help but smile at her best friends sweetness. "That is really sweet Natsu and I really appreciate it but feelings don't work that way."

"Oh-" was all Natsu managed to get out before trouble arrived.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heres and update, comment for more please.**

Trouble was a nice name for a group of asshole bandits that wanted the mystery item. Natsu figured they were just a couple of bandits. No real threat maybe a bit annoying but no problem. And they would've been just that if they didn't have a secret weapon.

One of the group was telepathic. He could see the way Natsus only goal was protection. And he could see which he cared about more the item or the celestial Mage. After the bandits had that information that simply had to figure which to target first.

Luckily for the bandits natsus care for the celestial Mage far out weighed the dumb treasure so they reasoned that all they needed to die was harm the blonde and he would be so distracted with her he wouldn't protect the item.

It didn't go quite as they planned.

First they tried to attack Natsu to distract him as they capture the girl. Natsu knocked them flat in 3 minutes flat. Just in time to see the guy grab onto Lucy and hold a knife to her neck.

"Make another move and the blonde gets it," the lead bandit said with as much bravado as he could muster. Regardless it was enough to stop Natsu in his tracks and send a fierce glare after the man. As Natsu and the bandit stared off Natsu worked hard to squash the feelings of panic arising in his chest. He didn't know what he'd do if he let Lucy get hurt. "Now," the man continued, "obviously I have the upper hand here so here's what's going to happen. You are going to let me take the treasure and I'll let your little girlfriend here go with out any problems. If you put up any resistance, hmmm well she's quite beautiful so, if you put up any resistance I'll rape her in front of you and then kill her." Natsu laughed. Maybe because that was his breaking point, maybe because he knew he could take the scrawny bandit, maybe because the idea of anybody doing...that... To his Lucy made him crazy with anger.

"HahahaHahaha you think, that there is anyway you as going to be able to touch her without dying. Wow that's rich. Now let her go or I will kill you," he said with a frightening seriousness. This just caused the man to give him a harsh look and proceed and push the knife into her throat enough for a bead of blood to form. That was all the motivation Natsu needed.

In full control Natsu sent two small fireballs at the bandit. One hit his hand causing him to drop the knife and one in his face causing him to fall back with a scream of "what the hell!" Natsu immediately scrambled over and gabbed Lucy.

After confirming that she was okay and setting her in a tree with the instructions to "sit there and let him handle the bastards," he went off and swiftly knocked the shit out of each of them.

As he was sitting there admiring his handiwork he heard an angry call of "NATSUUUUUU" causing him to flinch and turn around.

"Haha yeah Luce," he said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"How dare you put me up here to not fight. I wanna fight to," she pouted, "we are a team that means we both fight and you put me up here where I can't get down."

"Sorry Lucy but that guy was an ass." He said as he got her down from her spot on the tree, "I didn't want him to hurt you and I could only focus on defeating them if you were safe."

"That may be Natsu," she said softly as she walked over to him, "but we are a team we fight together," she placed her hands on his shoulder and drew his onyx eyes into her honey brown eyes, "or do you not think I'm strong enough."

"Luce of course you're strong enough," he said gently as he pulled her into a hug, "I just couldn't handle it if you got hurt. I'm sorry."

"Awww that's so sweet," a mocking voice interrupted causing Natsu to whip around and sigh. There was another jerk here.

"What do you want?" Natsu growled.

"Oh you know just the treasure," the guy stated as he reached towards the item. Before Natsu was able to beat the shit out of the guy like he wanted Lucy stepped forwards.

Natsus eyes widened as he watched his Lucy, the girl he just put into a tree to protect her, use just her whip to beat the bastard. After she was done the man was unconscious so they decided to just leave him there and continue on their way (at a bit quicker pace). But Natsu was amazed. Lucy was so powerful. He didn't get why people always doubted her strength. She could beat up a man just as well as half the guild at least. Granted she was no Erza but few people were.

Either way it just made him love her more. After Lucy's like speech he decided he definitely did love her and he wanted a chance to ask her but they kept getting interrupted or distracted and he was so annoyed. But now he finally had the chance.

"So Luce. How do you know the guy doesn't like you back?" He started breaking the silence that had been comfortably surrounding them.

"Natsu do we really have to talk about this?" She begged.

"Yes. I'm curious. I just kinda realized that I like this one girl and I wanna know more about what I should do," he admitted as he turned his face to hide his blush.

"Ugh fine. I know because he told me he likes someone okay."

"But did he tell you who he liked?" Natsu didn't get how this guy could be so cold towards Lucy's feelings.

"Well no I guess not," she mumbled, " but it's always been obvious that he liked this one girl. Even though I'm pretty sure he just recently realized him self."

"Oh," was all Natsu could think to respond.

"Hey Natsu. Who is it that you like huh?" Lucy started a bit shyly.

"Uhhh well uhm that's not really important is it?" His cheeks now matched his hair.

"Do I know her?" Lucy said a bit more mischievously. She might as well have fun with this.

"Ah um yeah I think so," dammit why couldn't he lie to Lucy.

"So is she in our guild," the more questions Lucy asked the more evil her face looked.

"Well yes..." Natsu muttered looking anywhere but at the blonde celestial mage. God why did she have to do that.

"Is it Lisanna?" She went for he more direct approach.

Natsu finally looked at her with shock. "What no! Why would you think that. She's like a sister to me! God Luce why do you have to ask such weird questions."

Lucy's eyes widened at his quick dismissal of Lisanna. She was pleased but it left her confused. If he didn't like Lisanna who did he like?


End file.
